can I?
by kikyojewelfishy
Summary: Eunhyuk yang terlibat cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan donghae, bagaimana kah perjuangan eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan donghae? akankah mereka bersatu? atau bahkan sad ending?
1. Chapter 1

CAN I ?

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
another Cast: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon, Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun.

Genre: Romance (genderswitch)

Rated: T for this chapter, bisa naik ke M sesuai mood (hehehehehe)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang agak boring atau apa, mohon maklum saya newby hhehehehe

Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 1

"wah gawat, telat sudah aku. Gimana ini?" terlihat seorang yeoja sedang kebingungan. Sekali sekali dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Dia terlihat gusar ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15, sedangkan yeoja cantik tersebut sedang terlihat murung ditengah-tengah kemacetan kota Seoul.  
'Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku pindah ke Negara lain agar aku tidak merasakan yang namanya macet' ucapnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika berbunyi.  
"YOBSEYOOOOO" jawabnya dengan kasar  
"YAAAA, kenapa kau marah2? Kau dimana pabo?" Tanya seseorang diseberang.  
"dijalan eonni, macet. 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Apa aku sudah terlambat?"  
"kau pabo apa tolol sih? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA LEE HYUKJAE. CEPAT KESINI"  
"ARASSOOOOO" dengan kasar.

Yeoja tersebut bernama Lee Hyukjae. yeoja manis bermata sipit yang sedikit eeerrrr tomboy dan susah diatur. Namun dibalik sifat yeoja ini benar-benar lembut dan rapuh. Lee Hyuk Jae adalah mahasiswa yang sangat cuek tapi dia cerdas, sering melakukan aktivitas kampus dan luar kampus. Lee Hyukae yang sering disapa Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya adalah yeoja yang ramah.

*skip time*

Eunhyuk POV

"annyeonghaseyo yorobun" ku sapa teman-temanku dengan suara yang menggelegar yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana melempar tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.  
"wae? Aku kan sudah datang" tanyaku santai

"JAM BERAPA SEKARANG LEE HYUKJAE? Kau sudah terlambat 1 jam lebih, kau jangan macam-macam dengan acara ini." Bentak salah satu sahabatku Kim Ryewook.  
"arassooo Wookie ah, mianhae" aku menyesal karena membuat sahabatku menunggu. Ya sekarang aku ada di tengah-tengah meeting dengan para sahabatku Sungmin eonni, Kim Ryeewook, Teukie eonni, dan Heechul Eonni. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang acara kampus yang akan kami ikuti.

"baiklah, langsung saja. Adakah diantara kalian punya teman yang bisa bermain alat musik? Pihak urusan ingin kita menampilkan sebuah band. Sedangkan kita sama sekali tidak bisa bermain band." Jelas Sungmin eonni yang menjabat sebagai ketua.

"Minnie ah, aku punya teman mungkin dia punya sebuah band tapi aku gag tahu dia mau apa gag membantu kita." Tiba-tiba teukie eonni memecah keheningan kami dengan ide yang langsung dapat memecahkan masalah kami, dan membuat aku semakin bangga dengan eonniku yang satu ini.

"case closed, kapan bisa ketemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Ryeewook dengan tegas.

"mereka ada di kampus tiap Rabu, jadi besok kita bisa ketemu. Siapa yang mau nemenin aku?" rayu teukie eonni.

"mianhae Teukie ah, jadwal full besok." Jawab Sungmin eonni menyesal.

"aku juga Teuki, besok full. Hyukie sama wookie bsk gag ada kuliah?" Tanya Heechul eonni.

"baiklah eonni, besok aku temenin sama wookie." Jawabku senyum.

*keesokan harinya*

Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, karena rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berpakaian seperti ini. Baiklah kalian belum tahu, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku interview kerja untuk pertama kali. Jadi aku berpakaian rapi, menggunakan kemeja putih ketat dengan rok selutut. Benar-benar tidak nyaman menggunakan rok, sebenarnya pengen langsung pulang buat ganti baju tapi waktunya mepet aku ani ketemu teukie eonni buat ketemu sama anak band. Jadi terpaksa langsung ke kampus.  
"Hyukie ah….. mianhae lama. Eh? Tumben berpakaian seperti ini. Aigoooo kamu manis sekali, mentang-mentang mau bertemu dengan anak band jadi kamu berdandan cantik seperti ini? Aigoooo" goda Wookie.  
"Aniyo wookie, aku tadi pagi interview kerja, gag sempet pulang buat ganti baju jadi sekalian aja. Teukie eonni mana?" jawabku.  
"molla hyukie, seharusnya dia sudah ada disini. Ahhh itu dia, EONNIIII" teriak wookie senang.  
"kalian lama menunggu? Mianhae" sesal teukie eonni dengan senyumnya. Sungguh benar-benar senyum itu bagaikan senyum malaikat.  
" gwenchana eonni" balasku dengan senyum.  
"baiklah kenalkan ini temaku yang aku ceritakan kemarin." Aku langsung melirik seorang namja disamping teukie eonni. Aku lihat dia tersenyum.  
"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida."

Deg Deg Deg

TBC

That is my FF, gimana? Hancur? Pasti deh :( ini baru chapter 1, mau dilanjut atau gag, tergantung kalian readers.  
thanks buat yang udah baca, please REVIEW reader, buat kritik dan saran  
GAMSAHAMNIDA ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

CAN I ?

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
another Cast: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon, Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun.

Genre: Romance (genderswitch)

Rated: T for this chapter, bisa naik ke M sesuai mood (hehehehehe)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang agak boring atau apa, mohon maklum saya newby hhehehehe

Happy reading ^_^

Before

"kalian lama menunggu? Mianhae" sesal teukie eonni dengan senyumnya. Sungguh benar-benar senyum itu bagaikan senyum malaikat.  
" gwenchana eonni" balasku dengan senyum.  
"baiklah kenalkan ini temaku yang aku ceritakan kemarin." Aku langsung melirik seorang namja disamping teukie eonni. Aku lihat dia tersenyum.  
"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida."

Deg Deg Deg

Chapter 2

Eunhyuk POV

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Namja ini benar-benar mirip, kenapa aku jadi deg2an kayak gini?  
"hyukie kau kenapa?" suara lembut teukie eonni yang membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"anni teukie eonni, hmm annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk." Ya Tuhan apa ini? Itu matanya kenapa mirip sekali? Perasaan ini kenapa harus muncul lagi.  
"kenapa jadi canggung suasananya? Annyeong kim Ryewook imnida, bisa dipanggil wookie. Langsung saja ya Lee Donghae ssi kita mau buat acara pensi dan membutuhkan bantuanmu dan teman-temanmu untuk mengisi acara tersebut. Kira-kira mau apa tidak? Mau ya Lee Donghae ssi?" bujuk wookie.  
"hmmm tadi sudah dijelaskan sama teukie, baiklah aku sama teman-teman setuju." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Ya Tuhan kenapa jantung ini cepat sekali berdetak. Ada apa ini? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Lee Donghae tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wajahnya.  
"ahhhhh kau baik sekali donghae ssi, ya sudah untuk masalah lagu dan keperluan yang lain nanti dijelaskan sama hyukie, jadi segala sesuatu tentang band kamu Tanya saja ke hyukie. Iyha kan hyukie?" Tanya ryewook membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"oohhh ne, eh? Mwo? Aku?" tanyaku bingung.  
"iyha kamu yang ngurusin semua keperluan donghae ssi dan teman-temannya." Ctaaaarrrrrrrr seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong yang panas membahana. Aku mengurusi semua keperluan donghae ssi dan temannya. Berarti aku akan sering bertemu dengannya. Ya Tuhan jantung ini kenapa berdetaknya jadi marathon kayak gini. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg degan kayak gini.  
"Eunhyuk ssi, semoga kita bisa berkerja sama" Ya Tuhan dia tersenyum, dia memegang tanganku, meskipun Cuma sekedar berjabat tangan. Kenapa jantungku semakin berdetak cepat.  
"n..ne" oh tidak aku benar-benar gugup.

Eunhyuk POV end

^^^^^^^^^^

Donghae POV

Hufh capek sekali hari ini, eh tapi ngomong-ngomong udah 2 hari kenapa teman2nya teukie nunna blm ngasih kabar ya. Apa aku telpon saja ya dia siapa namanya? Eehh Eunhyuk, ya Eunhyuk bukannya aku punya nomer HPnya. Baiklah aku telpon saja.  
PIIP

"yoboseyo, Eunhyuk ssi? Naneun Lee Donghae, maaf mengganggu."  
"n..ne, Lee Donghae ssi. Gwenchana. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"ne, begini Eunhyuk ssi saya bingung dengan lagu apa saja yang akan saya bawakan dalam pensi tersebut. Bisa kita ketemu untuk membicarakannya?"  
"ketemu? O..okay baiklah. Besok aku jam9 ada diruang dance, bisa ketemu disana?"  
"baiklah, besok jam9 diruang dance."

Donghae POV end

Eunhyuk POV

"ne, donghae ssi. Sampai ketemu besok" dengan buru-buru aku menutup telpon. Ya Tuhan apa benar itu tadi Lee Donghae yang menelponku? Lee Donghae orang yang selama 2 hari ini terus ada difikiranku. Yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat walau hanya mendengar namanya. Apa tadi? Dia mengajakku ketemu? Berdua? Hanya berdua dengan seorang Lee Donghae? Aku tidak sanggup sungguh aku tidak sanggup. Bagaimana ini?  
"Hyukie, Kenapa melamun? Wajahmu pucat. Gwenchana?" ya Tuhan aku melupakan orang yang ada disampingku.  
"mianhae siwon oppa, nan gwenchana. Aku hanya lapar hehehehe"  
"Aigooo, nomu kyopta. Baiklah ayo ke kantin aku kan mentraktirmu."

^^^^^^^^^

Author POV

Suara music yang keluar memenuhi ruang dance hari ini benaar-benar memekakkan telinga. Sudah sekitar 1 jam Eunhyuk menari diruangan ini tanpa ada rasa lelah. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya sebelum dia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae. Sungguh dia benar-benar gugup saat ini, sampai dia rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok tampan Lee Donghae yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna biru dan celana jeans. Sangat tampan. Hyukie yang menyadari kedatangan donghae langsung menghentikan gerakannya, menatap kagum pada ketampanan Donghae.

"apa aku mengagetkanmu hyukie?" Tanya donghae menyadari kekagetan eunhyuk.  
"hyukie?" eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya menyadari donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyukie.  
"ne, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan hyukie dan kau cukup panggil aku Hae saja. Arasso?"  
"n..n..ne dong.. eh hae"  
"good girl, baiklah kita mulai diskusi kita"  
mereka pun diskusi berdua sambil bersenda gurau. Sering donghae yang terang-terangan menggoda eunhyuk yang membuat hyukie makin merona pipinya. Dan eunhyuk semakin tersiksa menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat karena donghae yang terus-terusan menggodanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae berbunyi.

drrrttt drrrtttt drrrttttt

"yoboseyo, ne chagiyaaaa. Ada apa?" jawab donghae dengan senyum lebar.

deg

deg

TBC

Chapter 2 is up. Bagaimana? Masih tetap hancur? Atau makin hancur?  
thanks buat yang udah review  
leehyunseok99, lyndaariezz, Namejung Julian  
I Love You so much, keep review ya chingu, yang belum review tolong reviewnya reader


	3. Chapter 3

CAN I ?

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
another Cast: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon, Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun. Minhyuk (CNBlue)

Genre: Romance (genderswitch)

Rated: T for this chapter, bisa naik ke M sesuai mood (hehehehehe)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang agak boring atau apa, mohon maklum saya newby hhehehehe

Happy reading ^_^

Before

"yoboseyo, ne chagiyaaaa. Ada apa?" jawab donghae dengan senyum lebar.

deg

deg

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
CHAPTER 3

Eunhyuk POV

chagiya? Donghae bilang chagiya? Itu yang telpon yeojachingu? Donghae punya yeojachingu? Benarkah? Sakit, dadaku benar-benar sakit.  
"mianhae hyukkie telponku tadi mengganggu diskusi kita, ayo kita lanjutkan." Muncul donghae tiba-tiba yang membuat lamunanku hilang.  
"siapa yang telepon?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.  
"ohh itu tadi…"  
"yeojachingumu kan? Potongku sebelum donghae menyelesaikan jawabannya. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak rela donghae yang menjawabnya.  
"yah begitulah, yeojachinguku sangat manja." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum ke arahku. Tak tahukah hae, hatiku menangis saat ini. Aku benar-benr kecewa.  
"Hae yah~ mianhae aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan teman. Soal rapat selanjutnya aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Mianhae hae." Aku ambil tasku dengan kasar dan segera mungkin aku berlari menjauh dari donghae. Tidak peduli dengan donghae yang menatap kepergianku dengan bingung. Yang saat ini ingin aku lakukan adalah menjauh dari donghae. Aku benar-benar kecewa.

Author POV

Saat ini Suasana kantin yang begitu sepi, karena hari masih benar-benar pagi. Hanya terlihat dua yeoja cantik yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Kedua makhluk manis tersebut adalah Eunhyuk dan Ryewook, mereka menikmati sarapan sambil mengobrol tentang acara mereka.  
"hyukkie yah, bagaimana menurutmu sosok seorang Lee Donghae? " Tanya wookie tiba-tiba.  
"donghae? Apanya yang bagaimana? Jawab hyukkie asal sambil menutupi kegugupannya.  
" aku tahu kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai Lee Donghae dari pertama kali kalian bertemu, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyukkie." Ryewook adalah sahabat Hyukkie dari SMA. Jadi wookie sudah hafal benar bagaimana sahabatnya ini  
"aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Lee Donghae atau tidak? Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku terpesona dengannya karena Lee Donghae mirip dengan….."  
"Aiden. Iya kan? Lee Donghae mirip dengan Aiden. Lee Hyukjae dengarkan aku, mereka orang yang berbeda. Aiden adalah masalalumu, dan sekarang kau bertemu dengan Lee Donghae. Kau menyukainya hyukkie. Aku yakin kau menyukainya. Kau harus mendapatkannya." Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengar sahabatnya memotong perkataannya dan menjelaskan sesuatu yng membuat hatinya berdebar dan sakit mengingat Donghae sudah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu.  
"itu tidak mungkin wookie ah, donghae sudah punya… yeojachingu."  
"apa? Yeojachingu? Kau yakin?"  
"yapz aku yakin seyakin yakinnya. Otokhe wookie yah?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedih.  
"kau harus menunggu hyukkie, tunjukkan pada donghae kalau kau menyukainya. Dy berhak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan meskipun nantinya kau yang akan terluka."

^^^^^^^^^^  
Eunhyuk POV

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kejadian aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa donghae sudah punya yeojachingu, aku bersikap seperti biasa terhadap donghae. Ya aku selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku saat ada didepannya, meskipun jantungku berdebar seperti orang marathon dan terkadang hatiku sakit melihat donghae berkata mesra ditelpon bersama kekasihnya. Seperti saat ini aku sedang berada di studio music menemani donghae untuk latihan mempersiapkan diri untuk acaraku.

"bisa kita ngobrol sebentar hyukkie? Didepan studio ada café, ayo kita kesana." Ajak donghae dengan senyum. Ya Tuhan aku menyukai senyum itu.  
"okay baiklah" jawabku santai. Sekalian mumpung aku sedang malas pulang. Akhirnya kita pergi ke kafe. Setelah memesan beberapa minuman, Donghae memilih tempat duduk yang ada dipojok yang jauh dari keramaian.  
"aku… sedang ada masalah dengan yeojachinguku." What? Ada masalah? Kenapa dia bilang ke aku? Aku harus jawab apa. Aku bingung.  
"hmmm Hae yah, kau kenapa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kalau kau tidak keberatan ceritakan masalahmu padaku" great, pabo kau Lee Hyukjae. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi kau akan sakit hati.  
"aku sering bertengkar dengan dia karena dia tidak pernah memahamiku. Dia selalu menuntutku untuk ini dan itu. Dan dia sangat cuek tidk bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya." Ohhh well Lee Hyukjae kau membuat lubang sendiri di hatimu. Aku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya.  
"bilang saja kepacarmu itu. Ungkapkan apa yang tidak kau suka dari pacarmu. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia akan menerimanya dan akan berubah." Jawabku asal karena benar-benar sudah ingin ganti topik pembicaraan.  
"kalau dia tidak mau menerima gimana? Kalau dia mutusin aku gimana?"  
"cari aja cewek lain. Kan masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang nungguin kamu Hae."  
"termasuk kamu yang mau nungguin aku?" ziiiiiiiinnnggggg DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG apa yang dia katakan? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, jantungku benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Otakku kosong tidk bisa berfikir dengan benar. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Aku? Menunggunya?

"Hyukkie? Gwenchanayo? Kau sakit?" Tanya nya melihat aku terdiam dengan wajah yang memucat. Perlahan dia mengenggam tanganku kawatir. Hangat, itu yang aku rasakan saat dia mengenggam tanganku.  
"sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang hyukkie" Donghae membantuku untuk berdiri dan dia menggandengku menuju mobilnya.

Selama diperjalanan, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku masih setia dengan pikiranku tentang apa maksud yang dikatakan donghae tadi sesekali aku melirik donghae yang terlihat focus menyetir. Ya Tuhan dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari samping. Kulitnya bersih dan hidungnya sangat mencung. Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai dirumahku. Setelah donghae pergi aku segera masuk ke kamar dan segera tdur. Berharap besok dia akan melupakan apa yang sudah dikatakan Donghae.

AUTHOR POV

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk benar-benar sangat kacau. Ya memang hari ini dia harus mendatangi yang namanya kuliah pagi dengan sangat buruk. Menurutnya pagi benar-benar datang degan sangat cepat. Karena semenitpun dia belum bisa memejamkan matanya karena terus terbayang dengan kata-kata donghae. Dan inilah dia sekarang, duduk termenung dipojok kantin yang sangat ramai. Memang saat ini adalah jam makan siang untuk mahasiswa yang sangat kelaparan. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.  
"eh? Nuguseyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

Author POV END

Eunhyuk POV

"eh? Nuguseyo?" aku benar-benar kaget saatmenyadari ada seseorang memelukku dri belakang. Aku kira itu ryewook tapi bukannya hari ini dia tidak masuk.  
"hyukkie eonni, kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya, aku berfikir sejenak mengingat-ingat siapa gadis manis ini. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadpnya. Satu menit….. dua menit… tiga menit….. dan bingo….  
"Kim Kibum? Kau Kim Kibum? Gadis cuek didepan rumahku itu khan?" tanyaku antusias karena berhasil mengingatnya.  
"yap eonni, bogoshippo. Aku kibum yang pernah membuat janji persahabatan denganmu dulu. Kau ingat?" yaaaaa ternyata aku benar. Aku tersenyum senang ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian kami saling mengobrol melepas rindu. Dia adalah kim kibum. Dulu dia adalah tetanggaku waktu aku masih tinggal di mokpo. Kami sudah seperti saudara, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Kami sama-sama takut saling kehilangan. Sampai suatu ketika kami membuat suatu perjanian persahabatan yang salah satu isinya adalah tidak akan pernah sama-sama menyukai satu orang namja. Hahahahaha sangat lucu, tapi kami benar-benar menjaga janji itu sampai sekarang. Kami terpisah karena kibum harus pindah ke jepang bersama orang tuanya. Kalau dihitung-hitung kami sudah berpisah sekitar 5 tahun.  
"eonni, aku gag nyangka eonni kuliah disini juga. Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan sama eonni." Dia masih tetap sama antusias dengan apa yang dia punya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang begitu bahagia.  
"eonni ini kenalkan, namjachingu ku. Dia ganteng kan eonni?"  
Ya Tuhaaaaannnnn tolong hambamu ini sekali sajaaaaaa  
apa yang harus aku lakukan?

TBC

Naaaahhhhhh ini FF udah update yorobun, mian kalau lamaaaaa banget update. Karena kikyo habis sakit yang lumayan parah *peluk Hyukjae oppa*  
hayooo bagaimna yang chapter ini? Apa masih hancur? Apa masih kecepetan? Yang bilang banyak typo makasih banget ya, emang kikyo ini adalah miss typo jadi harap mklum hehehehehehe. Gag henti-hentinya kikyo ucapin thanks a lot buat yang udah nyempetin review dan ngasih saran. Ditunggu reviewnya terus ya chingu, buat masukan di chap selanjutnya. Makasih I Love You ^_^

penasaran apa yang terjadi pada hyukkie? Dan apakah donghae mencintai hyukkie? Silahkan review readers, review kalian akan mempengarui FF ini lanjut apa tidak. Gamsahamnida *deep bow bareng Eunhae*


	4. Chapter 4

CAN I ?

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
another Cast: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon, Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun.

Genre: Romance (genderswitch)

Rated: T for this chapter, bisa naik ke M sesuai mood (hehehehehe)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang agak boring atau apa, mohon maklum saya newby hhehehehe

Happy reading ^_^

Before

"eonni, aku gag nyangka eonni kuliah disini juga. Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan sama eonni." Dia masih tetap sama antusias dengan apa yang dia punya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang begitu bahagia.  
"eonni ini kenalkan, namjachingu ku. Dia ganteng kan eonni?"  
Ya Tuhaaaaannnnn tolong hambamu ini sekali sajaaaaaa  
apa yang harus aku lakukan?

CHAPTER 4

Author POV

Saat ini entah apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk, yang pasti dia sekarang ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Donghae dan Kibum. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa nasib cintanya seperti ini. Ya saat ini dia sedang berada didepan 2 orang yang dia sayangi, Kim Kibum sosok yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi adiknya sendiri dan Lee Donghae sosok yang mampu membungkam hatinya.  
"Oppa, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya." Suara Kibum mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan sekarang adalah saat-saat yang paling dibenci Eunhyuk, duduk berdua dengan Donghae dalam keheningan.  
"ehmmm jadi dia yeojachingumu? Kim Kibum?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.  
"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mengenalnya."  
"Hmmm dia teman kecilku dulu, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah menahan sedih. Mencoba tersenyum didepan Donghae tapi tetap terlihat kaku. Donghae membalas dengan senyum manisnya.  
"aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Kibum." Lalu Eunhyuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Eunhyuk.

Author POV End

Donghae POV

Aku tahu perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Dia pasti sangat kecewa. Sejak awal aku sudah menduga, Eunhyuk mempunyai perasaan yang lain terhadap ku.  
"oppa, kemana hyukkie eonni?" Tanya Kibum mengagetkanku.  
"oh dia tadi ada urusan jadi pulang duluan."  
"kenapa tidak berpamitan denganku? Eh oppa, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal hyukkie eonni? Ku kira kalian belum pernah ketemu."  
"oh itu… aku bekerja sama dalam sebuah pensi dengan dia"  
"oh, kajja kita pergi oppa" seperti biasa Kibum selalu menarik tanganku dengan antusias. Tapi pikiranku tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Apa setelah ini dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?

Donghae POV End

Eunhyuk terlihat berjalan cepat meninggalkan kampus menuju lapangan parkir. Ya saat ini tempat yang paling ingin dia tuju adalah mobilnya. Seperti biasa, dia akan menangis dengan kencang saat berada di dalam mobilnya. Hatinya kini sangatlah hancur, mengingat orang yang dia cintai menjadi kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.  
"kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa selalu aku yang kalah?" eunhyuk terisak. Satu persatu kenangan tentang dirinya yang dulu muncul. Saat dirinya kehilangan Kibum sahabatnya, hingga kenangan yang paling pahit tentang Aiden yang pergi meninggalkannya.  
TOK TOK TOK  
Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat kaca mobilnya diketuk seseorang. Dengan berat dia menoleh kearah kaca, ternyata Ryewook. Dengan masih menangis Eunhyuk membuka pintu disampingnya.  
"aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis. Ada apa?" Tanya wookie khawatir.  
"kau mengingat Kibum?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menahan tangis.  
"Kim Kibum maksudmu? Tentu saja, dia sahabat kita." Jawab wookie antusias. "kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Wookie setelah melihat perubahan wajah Hyukkie.  
"dia….dia adalah pacar Dongghae." Jawab Eunhyuk sedih. Tak bisa menahan tangis lagi. Akirnya dia menangis dipelukan Ryeewook. Dia menangis sakit, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dan Ryewook hanya bisa memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sahabatnya ini.

Hari ini Eunhyuk harus bertemu dengan Donghae. Ya… suka atau tidak suka dia harus bertemu dengannya, karena dia tidak mau pensinya kacau gara-gara urusan pribadinya. Sudah hampir satu jam Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae di kafe dekat kampus, jus strawberry yang dia pesan sudah hampir habis. Tapi Donghae sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.  
"sorry lama menunggu hyukkie, tadi dijalan ada masalah. Mianhae" akhirnya Donghae datang dengan nafas tersenggal karena habis berlari.  
"kau berlari hae? Minumlah, pasti capek. Tenangkan dulu nafasmu." Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk tetap bersikap normal didepan Donghae. Setelah minum dari gelas Eunhyuk, Donghae menatap wajahnya dengan teliti. Sesuatu terjadi dengan wajah Eunhyuk.  
"kenapa matamu? Kau habis menangis? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Donghae beruntun setelah melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sembab.  
"ehh? T..tidak. aku tidak habis menangis. Sudahlah kita bertemu bukan untuk membicarakan mataku. Ini bacalah, kalau tidak mengerti tanyakan padaku." Eunhyuk memberikan beberapa kertas yang berisi proposal pensi. Dengan serius Donghae membacanya. Namun belum ada satu lembar yang dibaca, Donghae menutupnya. Eunhyuk bingung dengan sikapnya.  
"kenapa tidak kau baca?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal.  
"aku sudah mengerti, sekarang kau ikut aku." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memasang wajah bingung yang menurut Donghae sangat manis.  
"eh? Mau kemana Hae? Sebentar lagi aku ada kuliah." Seakan tuli, Donghae tidak melepas tangan Eunhyuk malah semakin erat menggenggamnya.  
"kau sudah biasa bolos kan? Untuk hari ini saja, temani aku jalan-jalan." Donghae tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk. Jantung Eunhyuk bagaikan maraton. Dengan malu akhirnya Eunhyuk mau diajak Donghae jalan-jalan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"ahhhh sudah lama aku tidak kesini, rasanya nyaman sekali berada di taman ini." Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon disebuah taman. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi masih bingung dengan tempat dimana dia berada sekarang ikut duduk disamping Donghae. Taman ini benar-benar indah, Eunhyuk sangat terpukau dengan pemandangan disini.  
"kau kenapa hyukkie? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah kita pergi" Donghae yang sadar bahwa Eunhyuk hanya melamun disampingnya mengira kalau Eunhyuk tidak menyukai taman ini.  
""a..aniya Hae. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tempat ini sangat indah." Eunhyuk yang tidak mau beranjak dari taman ini, menatap Donghae seakan berkata 'aku tidak mau pergi dari sini hae'. Donghae yang mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk, hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Hening. Mereka hanya diam menikmati angin yang berhembus saat itu. Sangat nyaman untuk kedua insan ini. Diam-diam Donghae memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk dari samping. 'manis' itulah kata yang terucap dalam hatinya. Melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Saat itu juga Donghae kembali merasakan detakan jantungnya seakan lebih cepat, belum pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan Kibum. Donghae tersenyum saat kedua mata indah Eunhyuk terbuka dan menatapnya dalam. Darahnya berdesir saat Eunhyuk membalas senyumannya dengan mata mereka masih bertemu. Tanpa sadar Donghae membelai pipi mulus Eunhyuk. Perlahan dia menghapus jarak diantara wajah keduanya. Sangat jelas saat ini mata Eunhyuk sedang gelisah, namun dia tidak menolak.

chu~

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sedetik dua detik tiga detik Donghae hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Akhirnya Eunhyuk sadar dan langsung memundurkan badannya. Dia kaget benar-benar kaget.

Eunhyuk POV

Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini cobaanmu Tuhan. Apa yang kau berikan padaku? Donghae menciumku. Ya Lee Donghae menciumku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Jika iya tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Jika tidak tolong yakinkan aku jika ini nyata. Aku malu, aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Jantungku, kumohon jangan berdetak seperti ini. Aku yakin Lee Donghae bisa mendengar detak jantungku.  
"sepertinya sudah sore, ayo kuantar kau pulang." Suara Donghae memecah kecanggungan diantara aku dan dia. aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku benar-benar malu. Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan Donghae mengerti.

Eunhyuk POV End

Didalam mobil, hening tak ada suara. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang berhasil membuat keduanya merasa ada getaran-getaran kasat mata didalam diri mereka. ya mereka mengakui telah tumbuh cinta terlarang diantara mereka meskipun belum terucap di bibir keduanya. Tapi mereka menyadari bahwa mereka mempunyai rasa itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya dengan Kibum, Donghae tidak peduli. Yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah sosok Eunhyuk. Saat ini Donghae sudah memantapkan hatinya, bahwa dia mencintai Eunhyuk.  
"sudah sampai hyukkie" Donghae turun dari mobilnya, berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah keluar Eunhyuk tersenyum.  
"mianhae….. karena aku tadi menciummu" Ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.  
"kenapa kau lakukan itu Hae? Kau sudah jadi milik Kibum." Tanya Hyukkie sedih.  
"Karena…. Karena… … menyukaimu hyukkie" jawab Donghae gugup.  
"ha? Jangan seperti ini Hae. Kau sudah punya Kibum"  
"aku tidak mencintainya hyukkie, aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu Kau juga mncintaiku." Donghae menegaskan Eunhyuk bahwa dia mencintainya. Dan memang itu benar, Donghae sudah jatuh pada pesona Eunhyuk saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jatuh pada wajah manis Eunhyuk dan sikap lucu yang selalu dia tunjukkan didepannya.  
"hae, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi semua ini tidak benar. Kau milik Kibum. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dia sahabatku. Ku mohon kau mengerti." Eunhyuk tidak sanggup berada disana lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae, tapi setelah tiga langkah, seseuatu menarik tangannya. Dan seketika dia berbalik, dan merasakan ada benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Ya itu bibir Donghae yang kembali menciumnya. Lama kedua bibir itu menempel, dan akhirnya Donghae mulai berani untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Perlahan dia melumat bibir kenyal Eunhyuk. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu perlahan memanas. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya saat lidah Donghae mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengabsen semua yang ada didalam mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin panas ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Hingga Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae karena nafasnya semakin menipis. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepas ciuman panasnya. Terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang memerah dengan nafas yang tersenggal.  
"aku tak mau menerima penolakan, tolong pikirkan lagi. Masalah Kibum aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Aku pulang, aku mencintaimu" Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk, kemudian menuju ke mobilnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya diam terpaku melihat Donghae menghilang. Dia masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian ciuman panasnya dengan Donghae. Dia hanya berfikir, setelah ini apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi Kibum dan Donghae besok?. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata.

TBC

Annyeong, kikyo hadir lagi dengan membawa lanjutan FF abal2 ini. Masih tetap hancur kah FF ini? Apa masih kurang panjang? Mian bgt kalau kalian gag puas karena ceritanya pendek banget dan bahasanya alay. Miaaaannn juga karena kikyo updatenya lamaaaaaaaaa selama nunggu confirmasi SS5 INA hehehehehehe. Untuk kedepan kikyo janji update cepet, dan kayaknya aku bakal publish FF baru hehehe.

Makasih yang tetep review, yang belum review tp udah baca makasih juga. Tetep review ya, kasih saran dan masukan buat kikyo….  
I Love You reader ^_^

Bocoran untuk chapter depan, mungkin NC nya mereka hihihihihihihi


	5. Chapter 5

CAN I ?

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
another Cast: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon, Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun.

Genre: Romance (genderswitch)

Rated: T+ (dinaikkan sedikit kkkkkkk)

Maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang agak boring atau apa, mohon maklum saya newby hhehehehe

Happy reading ^_^

CHAPTER 5

Hari ini Eunhyuk benar-benar malas untuk sekedar pulang kerumah. Terbukti yeoja manis penggila strawberry ini menghabiskan malamnya di dance room kampus. Entah sudah berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk berlatih dancenya. Hingga saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"malas sekali naik bis, aku harus menghubungi chunji untuk minta jemput. Tapi HPku mati. Ah itu ada telephone box." Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju telepon box untuk menghubungi adiknya. Setelah sampai dia segera memencet nomer telepon adiknya. Tapi nomer yang dituju tidak dapat dihubungi. Eunhyuk sangat kesal saat itu.  
"ini anak kemana? Telepon dari tadi gak bisa2. Ommooo, diluar hujan. Aiiisssshhh. Kenapa nasibku sial sekali malam ini, arrrgghhhh… ya Tuhaannn" eunhyuk kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu box dan menerobos masuk.  
"Ya Tuhan hae, kau menggetkanku. Aiiissshhh dasaarrr" Eunhyuk semakin kesal saat ini, apalagi setelah tahu yang menerobos masuk itu adalah Donghae. Bukan hanya kesal yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini, melainkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat mengingat posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Lee Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada dalam satu box sempit.  
"habisnya kau lama sekali keluarnya dari sini, di luar hujan juga, jadi daripada basah aku masuk aja. Hehehehehehe"

"jadi kau menungguku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal menanggapi sikap Donghae.  
"tentu saja untuk mendengar jawabanmu chagi. Jadi kau menerimaku?" dengan sangat tidak basa basi Donghae menanyakan jawaban cintanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
"kenapa kau seperti ini hae? kau mempersulit keadaanku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti kibum. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku mohon mengertilah. "  
"kau tidak melihat keadaanku? Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, yang aku cintai hanya dirimu. Bukan Kim Kibum. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kau cukup menerima sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku."  
"tapi hae, kau hmmmpppppp" penolakan Eunhyuk terhenti saat bibir Donghae berhasil mengunci bibirnya. Eunhyuk menolak ciuman itu tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga donghae. Donghae mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Eunhyuk pun akhirnya pasrah dan mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Mereka berdua semakin larut dengan ciuman mereka tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang berada. Donghae semakin ingin menuntut lebih, tangannya mulai meraba punggung Eunhyuk dan semakin masuk kedalam kaos yang Eunhyuk gunakan. Eunhyuk semakin terbuai dengan sentuhan Donghae di perutnya.  
"aahhhhhhh haaeee hentikannnhhh"  
"ani, sebelum kau mengakui perasaanmu kepadaku" ancam Donghae sambil tetap meraba tubuh Eunhyuk dan mulai mencium rahang dan leher Eunhyuk.  
"haaaeeee aaahhhh" Eunhyuk berteriak saat Donghae mulai menggigit kecil lehernya meninggalkan kissmark.  
"katakan hyukkie, katakan kau mencintaiku"  
"haaee eeuunngghhhh aku mencintaimu, aku menerimamu Haeeeee" Donghae tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya di leher Eunhyuk. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka saling tersenyum.  
"gomawo hyukkie, aku antar kau pulang chagi"

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah. Sudah seminggu setelah pengakuan cinta Eunhyuk kepada Donghae. Tak ada yang tau hubungan cinta terlarang mereka kecuali Kim Ryewook sahabatnya. Setiap hari Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu bersama. Entah itu mereka membahas masalah pensi atau urusan pribadi mereka.  
"hyukie eonniiiiiiii,,,,," terdengar teriakan yang mengganggu kegiatan eunhyuk dan donghae saat di kantin kampus.  
"aku merindukanmu eonni, uh… donghae oppa kenapa kau ada disini?" dan pemilik teriakan tersebut adalah Kim Kibum yang sedang bingung karena melihat namjachingunya sedang berduaan dengan Eunhyuk.  
"o..oh itu aku sedang membahas soal pensi dengan donghae. Aku juga merindukanmu Kibum ah, kau sedang tidak ada kuliah?" jawab Eunhyuk salah tingkah.  
"tidak ada eonni, oppa bogosippo. Kemana kau semalam kenapa tidak kerumahku?" rengek manja Kibum kepada Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Donghae kelihatan bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.  
"i…iituu a..nu aku… sedang berlatih dengan band. Mianhae chagi" bohong Donghae. Jelas dia sedang berbohong, karena semalam dia sedang berada bersama Eunhyuk.  
"benarkah? Baiklah nanti malam makan dirumah ya, aku masak sesuatu."  
"hmm baiklah" Donghae berusaha untuk bersikap wajar didepan Kibum. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya. Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Tentu saja dia hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap Kibum. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin parah mendengar Donghae yang sengaja membohongi Kibum.

'Kibum ah, kenapa kau harus kesini. Aku semakin bersalah jika melihat wajahmu. Maafkan aku kibum ah, ini semua diluar kendaliku. Maafkan aku karena mencintai kekasihmu.' Batin Eunhyuk berbicara saat melihat kemesraan Kibum dan Donghae. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Tapi ini semua harus dilalui Eunhyuk. Sudah menjadi resikonya karena dia sudah menerima Donghae.

"chagiya, annyeong….." sapa Donghae saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu diparkiran.  
"hae, kau mengagetkanku. Kau tidak pulang dengan kibum?" jawab Eunhyuk asal.  
"ani, dia sudah pulang duluan. Mau maen ke rumahku?"  
"apa tidak apa-apa aku maen hae?"  
"tentu saja tidak chagi, milikku sudah menjadi milikmu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kajja kita pulang." Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Eunhyuk sangatlah bahagia. Mereka bermesraan di dalam mobil. Tak jarang Donghae mencuri ciuman dari Eunhyuk. Yang menghasilkan semburat merah diwajah Eunhyuk.

"asssaaa, kita sampai chagi. Selamat datang dirumahku." Donghae tersenyum saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk.  
"not bad, simple, I like it." Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae untuk masuk kerumah. Setelah pintu terbuka Eunhyuk kaget melihat kebersihan dan kerapian rumah Donghae. Sebagai seorang pria ternyata Donghae sangat menyukai kebersihan rumahnya. Semua perabotan ditata rapi olehnya.  
"kau yang menata semua ini hae? Ini luar biasa."  
"bukan aku hanya membantu menata sedikit. Semuanya dari ruang tamu sampai kamarku dan yang lain Kibum yang menatanya" DEG seketika Eunhyuk diam mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Kibum. Entah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit saat Donghae menyebut nama Kibum. Donghae yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Eunhyuk mengerti bahwa Eunhyuknya kini sedang cemburu.  
"kau kenapa chagi?"  
"aniya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan kesal. Saat ini suasana hatinya sangat kesal.  
"kau cemburu? Katakan saja chagi" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk.  
"aniya hae, lepaskan aku." Jawab Eunhyuk ketus.  
"aku tahu kau cemburu chagi. Aku tahu kau sangat kesal saat aku menyebut nama kibum didepanmu. Dan itu membuatku sangat senang."  
"senang katamu? Aku benar-benar kesal hae, aku tahu aku memang selingkuhanmu tapi tolong jangan sebut nama kibum didepanku."  
"jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi chagi, kau membuatku sedih. Kau bukan selingkuhanku, kau kekasihku dan calon istriku." Sekarang giliran Donghae yang begitu kesal karena ucapan Eunhyuk.  
"mian Hae." Eunhyuk merunduk tidak berani menatap Donghae yang kini menatapnya tajam. Donghae yang mengerti kalau Eunhyuknya hampir menangis karenanya, memeluknya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"hyukkie, kau mencintaiku?"  
"tentu saja bodoh, hari ini kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali hae, hentikan. Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis pembohong?"Eunhyuk yang benar-benar kesal menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Donghae sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama hampir 10 kali lebih. Dan Eunhyuk sudah merasa bosan menanggapinya.  
"bukan begitu maksudku chagi, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan kalau kau mencintaiku hampir tiap hari tiap jam tiap menit dan tiap detik"  
"tapi kau berlebihan haeeee" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuknya, membuat Eunhyuk merasa geli.  
"hyukkieee kau sangat cantik" Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi mulus Eunhyuk. Donghae mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk. Kemudian turun kedua pipinya, menciumi hidung Eunhyuk dan terakhir mencium bibir ranum Eunhyuk. Hanya menempelkan bibir, donghae tidak berani berbuat lebih. Setelah lama menempelkan bibir, Eunhyuk mengalunkan tangannya ke leher Donghae. Merasa Eunhyuk memberikan sinyal untuk berbuat lebih, akhirnya Donghae mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Semakin lama ciuman Donghae semakin panas, sampai Eunhyuk tidak bisa menandingi Donghae. Lidah Donghae mulai masuk dan meraba setiap sisi isi mulut Eunhyuk. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas. Dengan masih tetap berciuman, Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Donghae menidurkan Eunhyuk diatas ranjang dengan pelan, tapi masih dengan bibir yang bertautan panas. Karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, donghae melepas ciumannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling mendalami perasaan masing-masing.  
"bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya hyukkie? Aku sangat mencintaimu" wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Dengan malu-malu Eunhyuk mengangguk, mengijinkan Donghae untuk memilikinya.  
"miliki aku seutuhnya Hae, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

TBC

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa miaaaaaaaaannnnnn aku memotong NC nya, janji deh chapter depan update cepet dan full NC mereka, mau yang gimana? Romance atau hard? Kkkkkkkkkkk mian ya FF ini update sangatlah lama, kalian boleh menghukum kikyo….. *bow sambil nangis*. Ada typo? Maaf bangeeeetttt kikyo kan emang miss typo kkkkkkkkk

Makasih yang masih tetep meng rivew FF abal2 ini, makasih masih mau mensupport kikyo yang hina ini. Untuk selanjutnya kasih kritik dan saran buat kikyo ya, tetep review ya readers saying….

Ucapan maaf dari kikyo yang gak bisa bales satu2 review dari kalian, kalau kikyo ada waktu pasti kikyo balas, janji sambar bledek *cwetaaaaaarrrrrrrr*

I Love You Readers


End file.
